This invention relates to an exhaust gas purification device adapted for use in a two-cycle internal combustion engine.
The exhaust gas from an engine contains some harmful components such as carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxide, and the like. In comparison of a four-cycle engine with a two-cycle engine, it is well known that in the former combustion gases are effectively exchanged to fresh air thereby raising combustion temperature, so that the exhaust gas contains a large quantity of nitrogen oxide and a small quantity of hydrocarbons, but in the latter, combustion gases are insufficiently exchanged to fresh air and the combustion temperature is low due, for example, to charge-loss gas, so that the exhaust gas contains a large quantity of hydrogen, a small quantity of nitrogen oxide and substantially equal quantity of carbon monoxide to that in the four-cycle engine.
Bearing the above fact in mind, it is necessary to effectively purify the exhaust gas from the two-cycle engine without lowering the performance of the engine.